Верное средство
by natoth
Summary: Посол Г'Кар ищет средство от головной боли и спермотоксикоза Персонажи: G'Kar/Mariel Осторожно: межрасовый секс. Время действия: второй сезон, пропущенная сцена в эпизоде Родственные души написано для ФБ-2013 бета: Ludwig14


**Верное средство**

* * *

Вот уже несколько дней посол Г'Кар чувствовал себя самым несчастным нарном во Вселенной. Ему казалось, что все без исключения обитатели «Вавилона 5» ненавидят его и стараются подстроить какую-нибудь пакость. Взять того же посла Моллари, вздумавшего устроить очередной напыщенный прием в честь годовщины своего Возвышения. Разве можно придумать более изощренную пытку для нарна, страдающего от головной боли, нежели шумное сборище громкоголосых центавриан?

Впрочем, пойти туда стоило хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть собственными глазами, как Моллари в конвульсиях рухнул на руки гостей и охранников, пораженный отравленными дротиками, которые выпустила статуэтка-мина. Это отрадное зрелище Г'Кар чуть не пропустил, потому что был весьма увлечен разглядыванием прелестей Мэриел, одной из жен посла. Его неприятно задел тот факт, что у такого уродливого и никчемного пустозвона, как Моллари, оказалась столь красивая супруга. Несомненно, это была еще одна вопиющая несправедливость Вселенной. На протяжении всего вечера Г'Кар старался держаться рядом с ней, размышляя, что бы такое предпринять, дабы обратить на себя ее внимание? Один раз это уже удалось, и весьма удачно. Посол мысленно похвалил себя за то, что пришел на прием в обуви. Это заставило Мэриел испустить возглас негодования. Если бы она была нарном, Г'Кар счел бы такую реакцию хорошим началом для флирта. Но он знал повадки и этикет центавриан достаточно хорошо, чтобы купиться на это. Нет-нет, для того, чтобы заинтересовать их женщин, недостаточно просто вызвать у них раздражение. Центаврианки более падки на власть и деньги. На громкие титулы и богатые подарки. А чтобы они обратили внимание на посла Нарна, нужно всё это и немного больше.

Появление статуэтки из подарочной коробки заставило посла Г'Кара прервать размышления о том, какой именно путь завоевания стоит выбрать. Он еле сдержал возглас удивления. Старая мина-ловушка, которую нарны называли «Даритель боли», — это последняя вещь, которую он ожидал увидеть на такой церемонии. Г'Кар постарался напустить на лицо самое невозмутимое выражение, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как идиот Моллари, хихикая, распаковывал глиняную фигурку. Его глупые жены наперебой тараторили, что это их общий подарок. Тут Мэриел слегка разочаровала Г'Кара, заявив, что купила статуэтку специально для дорогого супруга. Впрочем, разве можно ожидать, что в одной женщине будут сочетаться и красота и ум?

Г'Кар затаил дыхание, когда Моллари принялся разглядывать фигурку, и та, конечно, сработала без осечки, несмотря на то, что была изготовлена давно.

Действие яда посол Нарна знал прекрасно. Сам в юности подбрасывал такие мины, когда воевал в Сопротивлении. Здесь, на станции, Лондо был обречен. А до Примы Центавра его просто не успеют довезти. Так что Г'Кар имел полное основание выпить за упокой грешной души посла Моллари и возблагодарить Г'Квана и всех богов центаврианского пантеона за избавление от ненавистного врага.

Но от головной боли это почему-то его не исцелило. Да и настроение осталось таким же поганым, как и раньше. Более того, хандра усилилась.

Посол сидел в своей каюте, глядя на рюмку с тари , и мрачно размышлял, как же ему удалось докатиться до такого состояния?

Наверное, все дело в скуке. Последние недели жизни на станции действительно были переполнены рутиной. Все эти переговоры, зачастую унизительные и безрезультатные, безнадежные попытки достучаться до твердолобых членов Консультативного Совета с предупреждением о возвращении Древнего Врага. И необходимость терпеть их выразительные многозначительные взгляды, зная, что они считают его сумасшедшим, а его состояние — одержимостью. Порой ему казалось, что только На'Тот верит его словам. Или хорошо притворяется, что верит.

Г'Кару ужасно хотелось снова умчаться со станции куда глаза глядят, бросить все эти пустые разговоры ни о чем и опостылевшую бюрократию, просто оказаться в кабине тяжелого истребителя и сделать хоть что-нибудь действительно полезное. Опять пережить тревожные мгновения там, у темной и зловещей планеты на окраине исследованной части галактики. Да, он чудом уцелел тогда и вряд ли выживет, если сунется туда снова. Но лучше уж погибнуть в сражении, чем влачить такое бессмысленное существование. Там, у Предела, все было по-другому. Там всё было реальнее, близость опасности заставляла кровь быстрее бежать в жилах. Там он чувствовал себя живым по-настоящему. Это место изменило его. И вернуться к прежней унылой жизни никак не получалось. Как и избавиться от тоски.

Г'Кар потер виски и чуть слышно зашипел сквозь зубы. Головная боль мучила его уже не первый год и была следствием старого ранения. Обычно приступы случались, когда он излишне волновался или сталкивался с чем-то неразрешимым. Помогал в таких случаях сон или какое-нибудь расслабляющее занятие.

Но на этой проклятой станции особо не расслабишься. Посол фыркнул, продолжая растирать виски. И задумался, не попробовать ли еще одно верное средство? Он потянулся было к аппарату Babcom, чтобы связаться с какой-нибудь из тех бесчисленных дамочек, которые скрашивали его долгие вечера раньше, но в последний момент остановился. И осознал, что ни одну из них не хочет видеть снова.

Раньше Г'Кар не испытывал от этого дискомфорта. Скорее наоборот. Ему нравилось знать, что он способен заинтересовать женщин разных рас. Даже если половина из них притворялась в постели, отрабатывая те деньги, что он заплатил, полностью равнодушной не оставалась ни одна. Еще сильнее он гордился тем, что умудрялся оставаться свободным от каких-либо обязательств перед своими многочисленными пассиями. Это было тонкое, почти дипломатическое искусство, и Г'Кар владел им безупречно.

Гораздо больше беспокойства он ощущал, если возникала угроза подобного обязательства. Таково было противоречие его характера, с которым он давно перестал бороться, осознав бессмысленность сего действия: Г'Кар не любил быть долго один. Но совершенно не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще был рядом постоянно.

В первый год пребывания на станции ему удавалось придерживаться этого принципа. Кажется, посол изучил женщин почти всех рас, с которыми было возможно хоть какое-то подобие контакта такого рода. В самом начале это дико его заводило. Но сейчас Г'Кар чувствовал, что общение с инопланетянками становится частью все той же ежедневной рутины. Днем он механически исполнял свои обязанности посла, олицетворения чести и могущества Режима Нарна, а вечером…

Г'Кар поморщился. Нет, надо было что-то менять.

Эта мысль приходила к нему уже не в первый раз. Пару недель назад он решил все-таки рискнуть и затащить в постель одну из тех весьма соблазнительных арнассианок, разгуливающих в баре «Темная звезда». Ох, конечно, он знал, что это плохая идея, но надо же было хоть как-то разогнать овладевшую им скуку!

Посол содрогнулся, стараясь не вспоминать, что случилось дальше. Да, первые несколько минут можно было с натяжкой назвать приятными. Он даже обнаружил, что их расы вполне себе совместимы анатомически. Но потом… потом он узнал на собственной шкуре, как именно очаровательные с виду арнассианки подлавливают и пожирают своих сексуальных партнеров. Мощная судорога-спазм, сотрясавшая тело дамочки, которая землянину или нарну могла показаться оргазмом, на самом деле завершалась весьма крепким и безжалостным захватом… очень дорогого всем мужчинам органа. Г'Кару удалось вырваться из чудовищных тисков до того, как озверевшая арнассианка нанесла ему более серьезные повреждения, но все равно опыт получился весьма унизительный и болезненный.

Несколько дней после той эскапады посол не мог сидеть, поскольку самый внушительный шрам чокнутая стерва оставила именно на его пятой точке. Другие части тела тоже побаливали. Но их повреждения еще можно было как-то скрыть. А вот выдержать заседание Консультативного Совета, не ёрзая на месте, было гораздо сложнее…

Пока укусы и раны от когтей подживали, Г'Кар был вынужден придумывать всевозможные отговорки и объяснения некоторым странностям своего поведения, но ему все равно казалось, что половина станции знает об этом его злосчастном приключении и последующем поспешном бегстве от бешеной самки, остервеневшей при виде крови.

Вот уже вторая неделя пошла с тех пор, а он все никак не решался возобновить свой прежний ритм жизни. Старые любовницы уже надоели, а заводить новых почему-то не было желания. Это стало Г'Кара беспокоить, ибо совсем не хотелось из-за одной пустяковой глупости остаток жизни провести в полном воздержании.

«Вот это и называется найти проблему на свою задницу, как любит говорить мистер Гарибальди», — подумал Г'Кар, глядя на темный экран монитора.

Он поднял рюмку, намереваясь пожелать Моллари вечно гореть в центаврианском аду, но тут, как будто отвечая на его мысли, Babcom ожил и издал трель.

Резкий звук вызвал у посла новый приступ головной боли. Застонав, он принял вызов.

На экране появилась На'Тот, на губах ее играла улыбка.

Посол почувствовал раздражение. Щрок , почему все вокруг особенно радостные и счастливые именно тогда, когда ему так плохо?!

— Да, На'Тот, — Г'Кар подавил кипевшее в нем негодование и даже постарался улыбнуться в ответ.

— Посол, у меня для вас две новости: хорошая и плохая, — сказала атташе. — Какую из них вы предпочли бы услышать первой?

Г'Кар поморщился. Потом махнул рукой.

— Ладно, давай сначала плохую.

— Посол Моллари пришел в себя, — сообщила На'Тот. — Доктор Франклин считает, что угроза его жизни миновала.

Г'Кар с досадой посмотрел на рюмку тари, а потом сердито отодвинул ее в сторону.

— Действительно, новость прескверная. Надеюсь, что второе известие хоть немного поднимет мне настроение.

— Я собрала всю информацию, которую вы запрашивали, посол, — продолжала атташе. — Вы были правы: у каждой из трех жен Лондо Моллари были веские причины желать его смерти.

— Отлично! — Г'Кар немного повеселел, как всегда бывало, когда его предположения оказывались верными. — Отправь все данные на мой компьютер. Я просмотрю их в более спокойной обстановке. Когда голова пройдет.

И он старательно потер виски.

На лице помощницы на мгновение промелькнуло сочувственное выражение.

— Вы бы лучше поспали, посол, — сказала она.

— Нет, атташе, пока я эту загадку не решу, заснуть спокойно мне не удастся, — покачал головой Г'Кар.

Помощница пожала плечами, решив не спорить с ним по этому поводу. А потом произнесла как бы мимоходом, но таким утвердительным тоном, что это больше смахивало на приказ, чем на вопрос:

— Полагаю, на сегодня моя работа завершена, посол, и я могу быть свободна?

— Да, конечно, — выдавил Г'Кар, понимая, что просто не может ей возразить.

Разве что…

— Надеюсь, что отчет тоже готов? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

Атташе чуть приподняла бровь.

— Отчет?

— Да, отчет о наших последних переговорах, который мы должны отослать Кха'Ри. Только не говори, что ты о нем забыла, На'Тот! Он нужен мне уже завтра утром! — тут Г'Кар позволил себе говорить более раздраженным тоном.

Надо отдать должное помощнице: на ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Но улыбаться она все же перестала.

— Он будет готов, посол, — вот и все, что На'Тот ему ответила.

Г'Кар заскрежетал зубами, глядя на экран. Это просто невыносимо! У него адски болит голова и плохое настроение, но даже наорать не на кого! Моллари так и не сдох, а помощница до отвращения исполнительна и вежлива. Раньше она с ним хотя бы спорила. Но теперь явно вознамерилась довести его до нервного срыва, соглашаясь почти со всеми его решениями. Разве можно жить в таком аду?! Немудрено, что голова вот-вот расколется.

Атташе попрощалась, пожелав ему доброй ночи. В ее взгляде посол заметил особую смесь презрения и философского спокойствия, которая появлялась каждый раз, когда он вел себя особенно мерзко. Так смотрят на чрезмерно расшалившегося глупого ребенка, которого даже наказывать бесполезно, настолько он бестолковый.

— «Спокойной ночи, посол!» — передразнил он свою помощницу, глядя на погасший экран. — «Вы бы лучше поспали»… Уснешь тут, как же!

Г'Кар замер, осознав, что в словах атташе есть доля правды. Он действительно очень плохо спал в последние дни. И вызвано это было, скорее всего, переменой в обычном его распорядке.

Посол вздохнул и решительно направился к двери. Надо преодолеть дурацкий ступор и найти себе компанию на ночь. Избавиться от идиотского психоза, который становился совершенно невыносимым по вечерам.

И лучше сделать это как можно скорее. До того, как его потянет на очередной безрассудный поступок.

«Так еще дойду до того, что начну приставать к собственной помощнице», — подумал он, шагая по коридору станции.

Вот уж действительно дикая мысль. Г'Кар нервно хохотнул, качая головой.

Нет-нет, он вовсе не считал свою помощницу непривлекательной. Иногда даже досадовал, что это не так. Но посол предпочитал, чтобы партнерши, с которыми ему довелось провести ночь, не маячили перед его взором на следующий день. В случае с атташе такой номер не пройдет. А значит, лучше ему поискать другую компаньонку на этот вечер.

Поглощенный этими затейливыми размышлениями, Г'Кар не заметил, как направился в сторону «Темной Звезды». Если уж решил бороться со страхами, то надо подходить к делу с размахом. Да, именно там он подцепил ту зубастую тварь… но в этом заведении полно и других женщин, уж какая-нибудь из них сможет развеять его скуку…

Г'Кар уже подошел ко входу в бар, когда услышал смех, показавшийся ему смутно знакомым. Встрепенувшись, он замер, повернув голову на звук. И тут же отпрянул назад, за угол. По коридору шла На'Тот, оживленно размахивая руками. Г'Кар увидел, что ей навстречу двигался высокий представительный нарн в черной военной форме. Посол вжался в стену, не желая, чтобы они его заметили. Почему-то это было ему неприятно.

Помощница звонко рассмеялась, хлопнув подошедшего к ней мужчину по плечу, а потом, к изумлению посла, обняла его.

Г'Кар разинул рот, пораженный этим зрелищем. Почему-то На'Тот была последней личностью, от кого он ожидал таких поступков. Но еще больше он не ожидал, что это его настолько заденет.

Продолжая смеяться и обниматься, сладкая парочка вошла в «Темную звезду».

Г'Кар постоял немного, поджав губы, а потом резко развернулся и потопал обратно в свой номер. В голове непрерывно стучали адские молоточки.

Да как они все могут развлекаться и смеяться, когда у него такое отвратительное самочувствие?!

Посол ненавидел себя за столь эгоистичные мысли, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Слишком замучила его головная боль, и хотелось хоть куда-то выплеснуть накопившуюся досаду и злость.

Он подавил сильнейшее желание схватиться за коммуникатор и вызвать На'Тот прямо сейчас, чтобы поинтересоваться ядовитым голосом, как продвигается работа над отчетом? Надо все-таки держать себя в руках. Ничего, он обязательно припомнит это атташе. Но чуть позже. Месть становится только слаще со временем.

Все еще кипя от раздражения, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым, Г'Кар включил компьютер и принялся сердито просматривать присланные файлы. И замер, позабыв про все свои мелочные обиды. Несколько раз пробежал глазами текст на экране. А потом, ухмыльнувшись, нажал на кнопку вызова Babcom.

Если его предположения окажутся верны, — а в этом он теперь почти не сомневался, — развлечение и компания на этот вечер у него все-таки будут.

* * *

Леди Мэриел сердито мерила шагами комнату, размышляя о сложившейся нелегкой ситуации. Всего двух сообщений по Babcom оказалось достаточно, чтобы испортить ей настроение. И поставить под угрозу так тщательно выстроенные планы.

Первое было от доктора Франклина, который известил ее о том, что Лондо, будь он неладен, очнулся и чувствует себя неплохо.

Мэриел на мгновение остановилась, скрестив руки на груди.

Оставалось надеяться на то, что, будучи самодовольным фатом, Лондо ничего не заподозрил. И купится на ее невинный вид и хлопающие ресницы, как всегда бывало раньше. Надо будет обязательно навестить его в Медлабе. И еще раз покаяться в своей ошибке, вызванной, конечно же, благими намерениями. Мэриел ужасно надоело постоянно притворяться паинькой, но ради перспективы остаться единственной и любимой женой посла Моллари стоило потерпеть еще немного. В конце концов, кого еще Лондо мог выбрать, кроме нее? Язву Тимов, ведущую себя как базарная торговка и такую же сварливую? Или дуру Даггер, вообразившую себя талантливой интриганкой?

Мэриел была бы более уверена в своей победе, если бы не второе сообщение.

Оно было совершенно неожиданным, хотя бы потому, что отправителем являлся посол Нарна.

Еще более неожиданным оказалось его содержание.

Именно слова Г'Кара заставляли ее сейчас беспокойно расхаживать по комнате, размышляя о том, что же делать дальше?

Проклятый нарн каким-то образом пронюхал про ее затею со статуэткой. И с отвратительной ухмылочкой намекнул, что собирается поведать об этом послу Моллари, как только представится удобный случай.

Мэриел топнула ногой, вскинув голову. Пышные каштановые волосы, собранные в хвост на затылке, взметнулись волной, рассыпавшись по плечам.

Как это гнусно! Как бесчестно!

Впрочем, разве можно ждать иного от нарна, который, если верить словам ее мужа, был его злейшим врагом?

Вторая часть сообщения была не менее возмутительной. Г'Кар предлагал обсудить этот вопрос при личной встрече в его апартаментах.

Наглец и подонок! Грубое животное!

К сожалению, одними проклятиями в его адрес проблему не решить. И действовать надо быстро. Если посол Г'Кар действительно хочет выдвинуть публичное обвинение и предоставить Лондо доказательства ее вины…

Мэриел похолодела при одной мысли о последствиях такого поступка. Развод стал бы лишь малой частью кары, которая обрушилась бы на нее и весь ее Род, если Лондо узнает, что она действительно пыталась его убить. Нет-нет, нельзя допустить, чтобы эта информация попала в его руки!

С детских лет Мэриел знала, как важен вовремя собранный и правильно использованный компромат. Отец и мать хорошо ее выучили. Как-никак, их семья владела весьма обширной коллекцией «пурпурных файлов» .

Сегодня Иларус от нее отвернулась и сделала это, предварительно поиздевавшись в своей лучшей манере.

Но родители также постоянно твердили, что всё имеет свою цену. Всё можно купить и продать, главное, найти нужный подход.

Да, положение у нее не самоё лучшее, но нельзя опускать руки. Придется пойти на встречу с нарнским послом. И выяснить, сколько стоит его молчание. Иначе он бы не стал ее шантажировать. У него есть какой-то тайный умысел. Ему что-то нужно от нее.

Мэриел лихорадочно вспоминала всё, что ей было известно о Г'Каре. В основном, в голове вертелись только отзывы ее мужа, весьма и весьма нелестные. Но вряд ли это поможет ей справиться со сложившейся проблемой. Она запросила более подробную информацию у компьютера.

И, пока бесстрастный искусственный голос вещал о после Г'Каре и его многочисленных преступлениях против Примы Центавра, Мэриел рылась в своем гардеробе, подыскивая подходящее платье.

— Интересуется инопланетными женщинами? — повторила она, облизнув губы. — Это уже обнадеживает.

Если бы Г'Кар был центаврианином, она бы не сомневалась в своих способностях убеждать и очаровывать. С нарнами же все было гораздо сложнее.

— Но разве у меня есть другой выбор? — сказала она, глядя на себя в зеркало.

Выбранное платье ей понравилось. Роскошное и в меру откровенное. Она не должна выглядеть как дешевка на такой встрече. Надо дать этому мерзавцу понять, что, несмотря на его гнусные угрозы, она — дама из высшего общества, знающая себе цену. В то же время, обнаженные плечи и декольте — хороший способ привлечь внимание любого мужчины и переключить его на мирские мысли. Она засомневалась на мгновение, находят ли нарны декольте привлекательным? Но потом вспомнила, как смотрел на нее посол Г'Кар во время того злополучного приема, и хмыкнула.

Мэриел подошла к столику, на котором были разложены многочисленные флакончики с духами и прочей косметикой, размышляя, что именно подойдет к данному случаю? Сперва по привычке потянулась к пузырьку с любимым ароматом, но вовремя остановилась, задумавшись, насколько эти духи будут уместны на встрече с нарном? Когда она была совсем маленьким ребенком, в доме ее деда еще оставались слуги-нарны, которые по каким-то непонятным для нее причинам не вернулись в родной мир после освобождения от Оккупации. И Мэриел запомнила, как морщилась одна старая нарнийка от запаха центаврианских духов. Они казались ей слишком приторными, слишком тяжелыми.

Мэриел поставила флакончик на место и некоторое время в задумчивости постукивала пальчиками по губам. А потом решительно взяла другой пузырек. Эти духи ей подарил один сотрудник земного посольства, утверждая, что они придают ей полную неотразимость. Запах ей не нравился, слишком уж резкий. Но она успела заметить, что на мужчин-землян он действительно производил впечатление. Кто знает, может быть и нарн не окажется исключением?

Смочив палец в терпкой жидкости, она быстро провела им по шее, за ушами, по запястьям и совсем немного — по линии выреза платья.

Одернула юбку, бросила внимательный взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале.

Посол Нарна решил, что ее можно так легко запугать? Она докажет ему, насколько он заблуждался!

— Моя дорогая леди Мэриел, рад, что вы так быстро откликнулись на моё приглашение!

Г олос нарнского посла был приторно любезным. Он обратился к ней на центаврианском языке, на котором говорил свободно, без акцента. Мэриел наблюдала за тем, как Г'Кар отодвинулся от двери, пропуская ее в свои апартаменты, освещение в которых было слишком тусклым и мрачным на ее вкус. Любезность, которую он выражал на словах, не особо чувствовалась в его облике. Г'Кар даже не удосужился одеться и стоял перед ней в длинной ночной рубашке, наброшенной на голое тело.

— Позвольте угостить вас, миледи, — продолжал ворковать посол, плеснув в крохотный бокал красноватую резко пахнущую жидкость из глиняного кувшина, стоявшего на столе. — Подозреваю, что тари слишком крепкий напиток для вас, но, увы, я не держу у себя центаврианской выпивки.

Мэриел не взяла предложенного угощения, устремив на посла внимательный и строгий взгляд. На Приме Центавра она таким образом осаживала не в меру зарвавшихся ухажеров.

— Я пришла сюда в первую очередь для того, чтобы прояснить возникшее недоразумение, посол. Те нелепые предположения, что вы выдвинули в своем сообщении…

— …верны, и я еще раз убедился в этом, когда увидел вас на пороге своей каюты, — Г'Кар продолжал улыбаться. — Должен признаться, сработали вы тонко, и даже я догадался не сразу. Тем не менее, Моллари все еще жив. Полагаю, для вас это такое же досадное известие, как и для меня.

Он сделал глоток из своего бокала, наблюдая за ней с кривой ухмылкой.

— Напротив, я уже поблагодарила Великого Создателя за то, что он сохранил жизнь моему любимому мужу, — высокомерно ответила Мэриел, стараясь не показывать раздражения, вызванного его гадкими намеками.

— Полагаю, остальные его женушки такие же добродетельные и любящие создания? — поинтересовался Г'Кар с ехидным блеском в алых глазах. — Тогда я удивлен, что Моллари пожелал развода с вами.

Он бесил ее все больше, затрагивая самые неприятные и болезненные темы. Но Мэриел была опытным бойцом в подобных словесных баталиях, поэтому только улыбнулась еще шире, ничем не выдав своих истинных чувств.

— О, мне это не грозит, будьте уверены, посол. Я не такая, как остальные. И Лондо это знает очень хорошо.

С этими словами она выразительно посмотрела в глаза Г'Кару.

— Вот почему ваши предположения ошибочны. У меня нет причин желать смерти Лондо. Совесть моя чиста!

— Будем надеяться, что Моллари этому поверит, — сказал Г'Кар и, подмигнув, добавил: — Особенно, когда узнает, что вы специально заказали статуэтку у того милого земного археолога… как его там зовут? Стоунер?

Мэриел с трудом удержалась, чтобы не топнуть ногой. Он и об этом пронюхал?! Или проклятый землянин все-таки проболтался?

— Разве я обязана отчитываться или оправдываться перед вами в своих действиях, посол? — холодно поинтересовалась она, придав своему лицу обиженное выражение. — Уже сто раз говорила это мистеру Гарибальди, но готова повторить и вам: я купила эту статуэтку у торговца в Зокало. Откуда мне было знать, что она такая опасная?

— Бедная крошка, — Г'Кар кивнул, продолжая ухмыляться. — Действительно, откуда?

Мэриел теперь понимала, почему Лондо так его ненавидел. Проклятый нарн вызывал желание убить его уже на второй минуте общения!

Нет-нет, она не доставит ему удовольствия и не покажет, что он ее задел.

— Одного не могу понять, посол, — ответила она подчеркнуто мягким и нежным голосом, — Вам-то какой толк с оглашения этой… клеветы? Вы за что-то меня ненавидите?

Мэриел не питала иллюзий насчет того, что посла разжалобят ее слова. Судя по его циничным фразам, он не был намерен вести себя с ней так, как любой порядочный центаврианин. Он не собирался закрывать глаза на ее поступок. Что ж, тогда придется перейти к нарнской прямолинейности…

— О, моя милая леди! — Г'Кар тихо рассмеялся, качнув головой, — Единственное, за что я могу вас ненавидеть — это за то, что ваш план не сработал до конца. Так что мне придется снова ломать голову над тем, как испортить жизнь вашему супругу. Полагаю, известие о том, что его дорогая жена… не столь добродетельна и мила, доставит ему немало волнительных мгновений.

— Вы могли бы просто сообщить об этом моему мужу, — ответила Мэриел, опустив глаза долу. — Но вы вызвали меня сюда и стоите здесь, издеваясь над беспомощной женщиной. Это… жестоко и низко, вы не находите?

— Я всего лишь следую славным центаврианским традициям, — сказал Г'Кар вкрадчиво и шагнул к ней ближе. — Во время Оккупации ваши палачи хорошо обучили нас подобным трюкам. Доставить жертве терзания, рассказывая о предстоящих мучениях — это ведь ваша любимая забава, не так ли?

Он остановился позади нее и последние слова произнес практически ей на ухо. Мэриел вдруг почувствовала напряжение и смятение от такой близости, но заставила себя стоять неподвижно. Если этот грубиян надеялся запугать ее подобными трюками, то не та ту напал! Тем не менее, он знает, что загнал ее в угол, и что она не в том положении, чтобы огрызаться. Мерзавец! Чего он добивается?

Мэриел заставила себя собраться и негромко произнесла:

— Я… могла бы заплатить вам за молчание, посол.

И услышала, как Г'Кар фыркнул у нее за спиной.

— Разве я похож на нищего, нуждающегося в подачках центавриан? — презрительно спросил он.

— А разве я говорила о деньгах, посол? — ответила Мэриел, многозначительно взмахнув ресницами. — Мы могли бы обсудить и другие… варианты.

И она повернулась к нему лицом.

Глаза нарна вспыхнули, но издевательская улыбочка не исчезла с его губ.

— Что ж, мне интересно выслушать ваши варианты, леди Мэриел. Только не предлагайте себя, Г'Квана ради! У вас милое тело и красивое личико, но, поверьте, обладание всем этим не стоит того удовольствия, которое я получу, наблюдая за реакцией Моллари на новости о гнусных проделках его женушки.

Мэриел почувствовала, что на ее щеках появляется предательский румянец. Этот нарн, этот дикарь, откровенно глумился над ней, наслаждался, унижая ее! Она подавила сильнейшее желание броситься и расцарапать в кровь его отвратительное наглое лицо. В последний раз такие чувства возникли у нее, когда Лондо сообщил о своем желании развестись.

Мэриел сделала глубокий вдох и уже хотела ответить с должной язвительностью, что не спит с животными, но замерла, услышав его следующие слова:

— Впрочем, одно предложение у меня для вас все же найдется.

Тон голоса посла резко изменился: теперь он был холодным и сухим, без признаков былой любезности. Так разговаривают солдаты и дельцы. Мэриел знала это очень хорошо, потому что ее отец много лет провел на военной службе.

— Я мог бы позабыть об этом инциденте, леди Мэриел, если бы вы согласились сотрудничать со мной в некоторых деликатных делах. Например, периодически сообщать кое-какую информацию о…

Мэриел позволила себе проявить эмоции и отшатнулась, возмущенно ахнув.

— Вы предлагаете мне шпионаж, посол?! Да вы в своем уме?! Я могу быть неверной женой, но никогда не пойду на предательство Родины!

Г'Кар рассмеялся и вдруг взял ее за руку. Мэриел, выбитая из колеи его наглыми словами, вздрогнула. Конечно, она уже давно не была наивной девочкой и считала себя довольно искушенной в обращении с мужчинами, причем не только своей расы, но с нарнами ей еще не доводилось иметь дела, и это прикосновение пробудило в ней страх.

— Разве я говорил о шпионаже, леди Мэриел? — негромко произнес Г'Кар, продолжая удерживать ее руку в своей. — Мне не нужны ваши государственные тайны. Для этого у меня есть куча других менее щепетильных осведомителей. Но возможность получать информацию о после Моллари… от этого я бы не отказался. Что вы на это скажете?

Он провел большим пальцем по внутренней стороне ее ладони, и Мэриел вздрогнула снова.

— Если вы согласитесь сообщать мне сведения о вашем супруге, я обещаю сохранить в тайне этот… конфуз с миной. Особенно, если Моллари и впрямь выберет вас в качестве жены.

— Он выберет меня, — твердо ответила Мэриел. — Вы сами знаете, что иначе просто быть не может. Вы же видели других его жен?

Г'Кар тихо засмеялся, качнув головой.

— Кстати о сведениях… Это правда, что Моллари дал своим женам прозвища? Эпидемия, Голод и Смерть?

Мэриел кивнула.

— Да, правда. У моего мужа дурацкое чувство юмора. Он просто помешан на культуре землян.

— И какое же из этих прозвищ ваше?

— Смерть, — Мэриел одарила его мрачной улыбкой.

Г'Кар засмеялся громче.

— Так мы договорились? — теперь он поглаживал ее запястье.

Мэриел снова почувствовала себя странно. Ладонь Г'Кара была огромной по сравнению с ее рукой, но прикосновения его были очень легкими, почти нежными. Сожми он пальцы сильнее, то мог бы играючи сломать ей запястье…

— Какие у меня гарантии, что вы потом не нарушите наш… уговор? — прошептала она, осторожно потянув руку на себя в попытке высвободиться.

— Такие же, как и у меня, — спокойно ответил Г'Кар. — Моллари все еще может выбрать другую жену, и тогда наша затея пойдет прахом.

— Я же сказала, что не выберет, — Мэриел чуть повысила голос. В это она искренне верила. — От меня мужчины просто так не уходят.

И она дерзко посмотрела в глаза нарнскому послу.

— Вы настолько уверены в своей неотразимости, — заметил Г'Кар с усмешкой, а потом вдруг взял ее под локоть и притянул еще ближе к себе, — что хочется проверить, так ли это?

— Вы же сказали, что вам не нужно моё тело? — быстро проговорила она, едва сдержав крик.

Мэриел отчаянно пыталась подавить вспыхнувшую панику. Великий Создатель, это же нарн, огромный и чудовищно сильный, и он люто ненавидит всех центавриан, если верить отзывам Лондо! Если в его дикарской голове возникнет ужасная мысль о том, чтобы…

Это, конечно, любопытно, но именно сейчас эта идея показалась Мэриел совершенно непривлекательной.

— Не бойтесь, я вас не съем, — засмеялся Г'Кар, а потом действительно ослабил захват, позволив ей отскочить в сторону.

— Я вовсе не боюсь! — возмущенно вскинулась Мэриел. — Хотя вы ведете себя крайне грубо. Впрочем, что еще ожидать от нарнов?..

— И что же вы ожидали, интересно узнать? — спросил Г'Кар, недобро прищурившись.

Мэриел передернула плечами.

Она уже успела понять, что с послом надо держать ухо востро. Но, судя по его реакции, ей удалось-таки его зацепить за живое.

— Возможно, вы ожидали, что ваша неотразимость подействует и на меня, — продолжал Г'Кар, — стоит лишь вам похлопать своими длинными ресничками?

— Разве это не так? — рассердившись, Мэриел посмотрела ему в глаза с вызовом. — Я слышала, что вы падки на земных женщин и центаврианок. И, кажется, слухи верны, иначе как объяснить ваше возмутительное поведение?

— Придется вас разочаровать, дорогая леди Мэриел, — посол мерзко улыбнулся. — Да, я действительно интересуюсь женщинами вашей расы, но вряд ли нахожу их неотразимыми. Если уж говорить откровенно, то земные женщины гораздо приятнее… хотя бы в плане получения взаимного удовольствия.

— Тогда почему вы продолжаете… общение с центаврианками? — вырвалось у Мэриел. — Если вы не получаете удовольствия, разве не лучше потратить это время на что-то более полезное и приятное?

— Ох, определенное удовольствие, конечно, есть, и я отвечу, раз вы спросили, — сказал Г'Кар невозмутимо. — Именно предвкушение этого удовольствия толкает меня проверить, насколько вы неотразимы, леди Мэриел. Ради того, чтобы позабавиться с женой Моллари, моего злейшего врага, я готов терпеть некоторые… неудобства.

И он вытянул руку, проведя ладонью по ее шее и плечу. Тронул ее шелковистые волосы.

Мэриел замерла, снова ощутив растерянность. Она всегда чувствовала себя уверенно в обществе мужчин. Но этот нарн обладал совершенно невыносимой способностью внушать ей ужас.

— Я буду кричать, — прошипела она сквозь зубы.

— Это лишнее, — заверил ее Г'Кар, махнув рукой в сторону двери. — Я не собираюсь принуждать вас к этому силой, леди Мэриел. Это не в моих правилах.

— Неужели? — саркастически фыркнула она. — Я слышала совсем другие истории. О том, как ваши хваленые воины Сопротивления зверствовали во времена Оккупации… и что они вытворяли с нашими мирными жителями, если они попадали к ним в руки… Пытали, убивали, насиловали…

— Это всего лишь центаврианская пропаганда, миледи, — ровным голосом возразил Г'Кар. — Полагаю, вы сами ни разу не были в моём родном мире? И ваши знания об Оккупации почерпнуты из книг или рассказов родственников? Потому что если бы вы знали мой народ получше, то никогда бы не сказали такой глупости. Мы могли быть жестокими, могли пытать и убивать своих врагов и пленников. Но насиловать? Никогда!

Он шагнул к ней, оказавшись вплотную, и медленно притянул к себе. Мэриел не сопротивлялась, замерев в его руках.

— Насилие — исключительно центаврианское поведение, — произнес Г'Кар, и голос его задрожал. — И если мы, нарны, стали так поступать, то лишь потому, что вы научили нас этому! Да, научили, когда заставляли наших женщин подчиняться похотливым фантазиям ваших мужчин! Ваши солдаты брали их силой, угрожая расправой над их семьями и детьми. Они делали это ради забавы, ради того, чтобы унизить и сломить наш дух! Наши женщины всегда были гордыми, и вы, подлые твари, знали, что мой народ ставит их очень высоко. Ваше гнилое общество живет по другим порядкам, и женщина у вас всего лишь вещь, ничтожная рабыня, товар, который покупается и продается при сделке между Домами. Вы слишком закоснели в своих уродливых традициях, чтобы признать чужие обычаи. Гораздо проще воспользоваться правом более сильного, разве не так? И вы делали это на протяжении всех лет Оккупации. Насиловали наших женщин, тайно и публично, на глазах их детей и супругов! О, неужели вы думаете, что мы забыли об этом? И разве можно не ответить на это той же монетой? Мы были вынуждены пойти на это, хотя бы для того, чтобы отомстить за тех несчастных, чьи жизни были поломаны из-за прихотей вашей развращенной расы!

Столько ненависти было в его голосе, что Мэриел оцепенела на мгновение, испугавшись, что руки, которые сейчас обнимали ее, вот-вот разорвут ее на куски.

Ей хотелось воскликнуть, что он лжет, но она понимала в глубине души, что это не так. В памяти ее вдруг всплыл короткий разговор из детства, когда она, будучи в гостях у дедушки, осмелилась спросить у старой суровой служанки-нарнийки, почему она не уезжает домой, на Нарн, ведь война давно кончилась, и все остальные нарны-рабы покинули Приму Центавра.

«Меня там не примут, — коротко ответила ей старуха. — Я умерла для своей семьи, когда попала в услужение к твоему деду».

Тогда Мэриел не поняла этого ответа, но теперь слова служанки предстали перед ней в новом свете.

Тем не менее, она не собиралась признавать победу Г'Кара.

— Позвольте не поверить вам, посол, — Мэриел заставила себя посмотреть ему в глаза. — Вы говорите так только потому, что привыкли обвинять нас во всех гадостях, что сами творили. Ведь это так удобно, не так ли? Приписывать собственные недостатки другим?

Она почувствовала, как напряглись все его мышцы, но взгляда не отвела. Еще не хватало, чтобы он действительно счел ее трусихой! Инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал ей, что было бы лучше не спорить с нарном сейчас, но задетая гордость заставляла держаться вызывающе.

— Вы центаврианка, леди Мэриел. Насилие у вашей расы в крови. И вы просто не можете представить, что бывает иначе.

— Если вы скажете, что сами никогда так не поступали, я тут же извинюсь, посол, — ответила она.

Его руки сжали ее еще крепче, а в глазах появилось неприятное жесткое выражение.

Некоторое время Г'Кар молчал, сжав губы, а потом бросил отрывисто:

— Я не нуждаюсь в ваших извинениях, леди Мэриел!

Он отпустил ее и отошел назад.

— Вам лучше уйти. Роль невинной жертвы приберегите для вашего глупого муженька. Понадобится, когда придется объяснять историю с миной.

— Да, так и впрямь будет лучше, Г'Кар, — ответила она язвительно, всё еще раздраженная его наглым и дерзким поведением. — У Лондо много недостатков, но у него хотя бы хватало храбрости и благородства не пытаться добиться женского внимания с помощью шантажа или насилия…

Мэриел знала, что надо было сдержаться, но ей дико хотелось отомстить этому негодяю за перенесенное унижение.

Кажется, отпущенная шпилька достигла цели. Хотя реакция нарна оказалась более бурной, чем она ожидала.

Г'Кар вдруг ринулся вперед и снова притянул ее к себе.

— Так вы полагаете, что я ни на что, кроме шантажа и насилия не способен? — воскликнул он, приподнимая ее голову за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Ваше поведение говорит само за себя, посол! — ответила она резко, тщетно пытаясь его оттолкнуть. — Возможно, вы слишком боитесь женщин, вот и пытаетесь заполучить их единственным для вас возможным способом: купить или вынудить угрозами…

— Это совсем не так, леди Мэриел, и я мог бы это доказать! — прошипел Г'Кар. — Но вижу, что вы слишком напуганы, чтобы продолжать наш разговор. Впрочем, я ничего другого от центаврианки и не ждал!

Столько презрения было в его словах, что Мэриел вспыхнула от возмущения.

— Нет уж, давайте решим этот спор сейчас, посол! — воскликнула она, в глубине души ужасаясь собственному безрассудству. Несомненно, что-то было в самом воздухе этой каюты, толкавшее ее на совершенно безумные поступки.

Мэриел почувствовала, как Г'Кар дернул шнуровку на ее платье. Сделал он это весьма ловко и умело, и тонкая ткань тут же соскользнула с ее плеч.

— Вы еще можете попросить пощады, если передумаете, — Мэриел обнаружила, что его рука нагло поглаживает ее грудь.

— А вот этого не дождетесь! — ответила она, дерзко прищурившись…

Больше всего Г'Кар жалел, что годы Оккупации давно прошли, и он не может сделать с этой бесстыжей центаврианской шлюхой то, чего она действительно заслуживала. Стереть с ее лица эту наглую самоуверенную ухмылку, схватить за волосы, швырнуть на пол, смять, сокрушить это белоснежное тело, столь не похожее на его собственное, ощутить вкус ее крови на губах, вдохнуть острый запах страха, насладиться чужой болью…

Нет, времена теперь другие, и ему приходилось тщательно сдерживать и рассчитывать собственные силы, чтобы не причинить ей серьезных повреждений.

Слава Г'Квану, опыт в этой области у него был большой. Большинство инопланетных женщин были более нежными и чувствительными созданиями, чем нарны. Конечно, без досадных ошибок не обошлось, но Г'Кар считал, что достиг в хитром деле любовных утех с другими расами весьма высокого уровня.

Правда, Мэриел умудрилась ввести его в некоторое заблуждение своим поведением. Она держалась так спокойно, уверенно и вызывающе, и он решил на мгновение, что у нее есть опыт подобных отношений с его соплеменниками. Г'Кар имел все основания так думать. Информация, которую ему передала атташе, была вполне исчерпывающей. Жена Моллари была непростой штучкой, с длинным списком любовников. Но первое же прикосновение к ней развеяло эту иллюзию: Мэриел так вздрагивала и замирала, что не осталось сомнений, что такого опыта у нее ещё не было. Мысль об этом еще больше заводила его.

Разговаривая с ней, Г'Кар был откровенен почти во всем. Хотя центаврианки действительно были созданиями очаровательными и по-своему привлекательными, ему гораздо больше нравилось проводить время с земными женщинами. Возможно, отчасти такой его выбор объяснялся слишком разной физиологией, но основная причина крылась именно в ненависти.

Он никогда не испытывал столь дикого желания причинить боль, когда занимался сексом с другими инопланетянками. Эти женщины могли быть разными: нежными и покорными или неистовыми и дерзкими. Но он не испытывал ненависти ни к одной из них. С центаврианками же было все наоборот. Он ненавидел их всех. И неважно, насколько милыми они могли быть в постели и в общении.

Конечно, раньше это чувство было значительно сильней. Но оно упорно не желало исчезать, вот почему Г'Кар пользовался услугами центаврианских проституток значительно реже, чем полагали сплетники на станции. От греха подальше.

Тело Мэриел затрепетало под его сильными ладонями, вызывая безумное желание перейти черту, отпустить на волю всех тех демонов, что так долго прятались в глубине сознания. Он изучил чувствительные места центаврианок достаточно хорошо, чтобы доставить им наслаждение. Г'Кар видел, как лицо Мэриел постепенно преображается, по мере того, как его руки двигались все ниже по гибкой спине, туда, где находились шесть сокровенных отверстий, и это зрелище было для него особенно возбуждающим. Весьма приятно осознавать, что эта тварь скоро будет полностью в его власти, будет зависеть от малейшего о движения его рук и тела… И вдвойне приятно знать, что женщина, извивающаяся под его ладонями — жена трижды проклятого Моллари.

Волна возбуждения снова обожгла его, заставив с коротким рыком обхватить влажное от пота тело Мэриел и, приподняв, потащить по направлению к спальне. Он не мог убить Моллари, не мог убить и его жену, но есть вещи более изощренные, чем смерть плоти.

— А ты не отличаешься терпеливостью, Г'Кар… — охнула Мэриел, когда он швырнул ее на жесткую широкую постель и склонился над ней, продолжая ласкать ее обнаженное тело. — Все нарны такие же… торопливые как ты?

— Дурная привычка со времен Сопротивления, — хрипло ответил он, не прекращая массировать ее спину, чувствуя, как она начинает раскрываться под его пальцами. — В перерывах между сражениями времени на возвышенную чушь, вроде объяснений в любви, всегда не хватало. И, говоря откровенно, хотелось тогда совсем не этого…

Г'Кар почувствовал, как Мэриел снова напряглась под ним, и рассмеялся, глядя в ее расширившиеся глаза.

— Ты же не объяснений в любви ждешь от меня, ведь так, а? — издевательски спросил он, а потом, наклонившись еще ниже, быстро прикусил розовый затвердевший сосок на ее округлой груди.

Мэриел вскрикнула от боли, вызвав у него еще один смешок, и тут же застонала, почувствовав, что один из его пальцев проник в нее.

— Грубое животное! — вырвалось у нее, когда он на мгновение прекратил свои ласки.

— Тем не менее, тебе все нравится, как я погляжу, — прошептал Г'Кар, почти коснувшись губами ее уха.

— Не похоже, что всем этим штучкам ты научился во времена Сопротивления, пытая пленников, — ехидно заметила она, сделав еще одну попытку оттолкнуть его. Кажется, нарны были очень похожи на землян в своем диком и настойчивом стремлении оказаться как можно ближе к партнеру. Центавриане предпочитали более плавное сближение, и лишь на шестом уровне дело могло дойти до столь тесных объятий. Поэтому каждый раз, когда Г'Кар притягивал ее к себе, Мэриел невольно напрягалась.

— Отчасти, милая Мэриел, отчасти, — проговорил Г'Кар, снова поглаживая ее поясницу и ягодицы. Его лицо оказалось совсем близко, и она увидела, что глаза нарна стали почти черными от расширенных зрачков. — Но ты и впрямь мало знаешь о тех временах, раз сказала такое. Ведь всем известно, что воины Сопротивления не брали пленных.

Голос нарна был зловеще спокойным, но это лишь вызвало у нее еще больший ужас.

Мэриел захотелось закричать и вырваться из его рук, но тут Г'Кар прикоснулся к ее спине губами, и с уст центаврианки сорвался крик иного рода.

Он посмеивался, медленно двигаясь от отверстия к отверстию, заставляя ее содрогаться и выгибаться каждый раз, когда его влажный язык проникал внутрь.

— Моллари делал с тобой такое? — спросил он негромко, снова куснув ее, но на сей раз за ухо. — Тебе нравилось быть с ним, а, Мэриел?

Она обернулась к нему, и губы ее искривились в вызывающей улыбке.

— Тебе действительно хочется знать это, Г'Кар? — спросила Мэриел. — Это настолько важно именно сейчас?

— У нас ведь уговор, если ты не забыла, — сказал он, проведя пальцем по ее голому животу. — И ты обещала его выполнять. Так что будь откровенна со мной!

Мэриел содрогнулась от этого прикосновения. Конечно, у нее были любовники и получше, чем этот нарн. Даже Лондо, когда не напивался слишком сильно, бывал весьма мил. Она не могла сказать, что ночи, проведенные с ним, были лучшими в ее жизни. Ее замужество было делом исключительно корыстным для обоих семейств. Она старалась играть роль послушной и ласковой жены. Так, как требовали традиции и приличия. Она настолько привыкла к постоянному притворству, что уже и не помнила себя настоящую. Ласки Г'Кара были по ее меркам бесхитростными и грубоватыми, но почему-то именно причудливая смесь страха и наслаждения, порожденная ими, вызывала у нее сильнейшее возбуждение.

Мэриел, как завороженная, наблюдала за тем, как пятнистая рука Г'Кара чертит незримый узор на ее животе. Она ощущала всей кожей напряжение и подавленную ненависть, исходившую от нарна, но, тем не менее, его прикосновения были очень нежными, и это противоречие сводило ее с ума.

— И насколько откровенным должен быть мой рассказ, посол? — спросила она, облизнув губы.

Г'Кар тихо засмеялся, глядя ей в глаза, и Мэриел тоже улыбнулась, невольно заражаясь его настроением. В конце концов, у нее тоже есть веские причины ненавидеть своего мужа. И, раз уж убить его не удалось, есть много способов отомстить за пережитое унижение. Например, переспать с его злейшим врагом…

* * *

Г'Кар не прекращал ласкать ее в течение всего рассказа. Она чувствовала, что ее слова доставляют ему огромное наслаждение. И та потаенная злоба, которую она видела в его взгляде, казалось, немного угасла. Мэриел воспользовалась этим мгновением, чтобы восполнить некоторые свои пробелы в знаниях о нарнах.

— Это правда, что наша светлая кожа действительно нравится вам? — спросила она негромко, когда отдышалась от очередной волны наслаждения, вызванной его искусными прикосновениями.

— Да, это так, — Г'Кар ответил на удивление охотно, откинувшись на спину возле нее. — Полагаю, это влияние старых легенд моего мира. По преданиям, наши древние боги были похожи на вас. Светлокожие и сероглазые. Они пришли с небес, чтобы прогнать из нашего мира Древнего Врага…

Мэриел приподнялась на локте, вглядываясь в его лицо. Она заметила, что Г'Кар чуть морщится, потирая виски. Но, поймав ее взгляд, он тут же убрал руку от головы.

— Когда центавриане впервые прилетели в наш мир, мы действительно приняли их за богов, — сказал он негромко. — И они этим весьма удачно воспользовались, чтобы обратить нас в рабов…

Мэриел лишь вздохнула, слушая его. Конечно, она изучала историю в детстве, но не так внимательно, как того хотел ее наставник. В конце концов, это было более важно для мальчиков. Но она все же помнила, что великие завоеватели древней Республики всегда старались использовать верования туземцев, когда готовили очередной захват новой колонии. Эта традиционная стратегия оказывалась весьма удачной, немудрено, что центавриане придерживались ее и при завоевании Нарна.

Г'Кар замолчал и снова поморщился, прикрыв глаза. На короткое мгновение он показался Мэриел очень усталым. Но это ощущение тут же исчезло, когда он снова повернулся к ней. Глаза его были жесткими и строгими.

— Время легенд прошло, так что не жди от меня поклонения, Мэриел, — сказал он с кривой улыбкой. — И в старых богов мы нынче не верим.

— Г'Кар… с тобой все в порядке? — спросила она, вытянув руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки.

Это был вежливый вопрос, вызванный скорее привычкой, нежели истинным участием. Слишком долго ее приучали быть внимательной к малейшим переменам в поведении мужчин. И перепады в настроении Г'Кара не ускользнули от нее.

Этот вопрос вызвал у него раздражение. Он отдернул голову от ее руки, издав глухое ворчание.

— Все со мной в порядке. Просто немного болит голова. Полагаю, от твоей болтовни.

Мэриел не обратила внимания на этот язвительный выпад и снова осторожно коснулась его виска. Г'Кар попытался увернуться, но она остановила его, качнув головой.

— Просто позволь мне помочь, — тихо сказала она.

Кожа нарна была совсем не такая, как у нее. Более сухая, жесткая и плотная. Мэриел осторожно провела пальцами по темным пятнам на его голове и шее. Ощущения совсем не такие, как от прикосновений к землянам или центаврианам. Тем не менее, она не могла назвать их неприятными.

Мэриел подняла вторую руку и теперь массировала виски и шею Г'Кара более уверенно. Сначала он напряженно молчал, а потом закрыл глаза и издал чуть слышный стон.

Мэриел остановилась на мгновение, не совсем уверенная, что все это означает.

— Я сделала тебе хуже? — спросила она настороженно.

Г'Кар помотал головой, не открывая глаз.

— Продолжай, — отрывисто сказал он.

— Я действительно плохо знакома с вашей физиологией, так что действую больше наугад, — призналась она.

Вместо ответа Г'Кар взял ее за руку и направил пальцы в нужную точку на голове.

— Вот тут.

Она кивнула и принялась круговыми движениями массировать указанное место, потом, осмелев, перешла к его шее. Кажется, это тоже ему понравилось, и он снова тихо застонал.

Мэриел доводилось делать подобный массаж другим своим любовникам. Но они совершенно не походили на этого нарна. Она была вынуждена признать, что ни один из ее предыдущих ухажеров не обладал столь внушительной мускулатурой. Тем более нельзя было сказать такого про ее мужа.

Мэриел не была уверена, что ее прикосновения окажут на Г'Кара такое же действие, как на предыдущих любовников. Возможно, они были слишком слабыми для нарна?

Она попробовала усилить давление, и Г'Кар снова вздрогнул, подставляясь под ее руки.

Мэриел потянулась еще ниже, и тут ее пальцы нащупали какие-то ребристые складки на его шее. Она замерла в недоумении.

Г'Кар открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее с кривой улыбкой.

— Это всего лишь жабры, дорогуша, — сказал он.

Мэриел отпрянула, охнув.

— Пришлось пойти на вживление, когда мы воевали с геймами, — пояснил он невозмутимо. — Иначе в их проклятой метановой атмосфере долго не протянуть.

Она моргнула, припоминая информацию, которую выдал ей компьютер накануне этой встречи. Конечно. Война с геймами. Г'Кар был одним из тех нарнских военачальников, которые ее развязали лет десять-пятнадцать назад.

— Это больно? — вырвалось у нее невольно.

— Очень, — признался Г'Кар, а потом вдруг приподнялся и потянул ее к себе. — Но голова болела сильнее. Твой массаж просто чудо, Мэриел! Кажется, я теперь знаю, к кому обращаться, если опять одолеет мигрень.

Мэриел позволила ему обнять себя и лукаво улыбнулась.

— Я же говорила, что от меня так просто никто не уходит, — сказала она, фыркнув. — Надеюсь, ты достаточно убедился в моей неотразимости?

— Во-первых, я пока никуда не ухожу, — сказал он насмешливо, пока его пальцы снова начали хитрую игру с ее отверстиями, — что же касается неотразимости… — тут он подтянул ее еще ближе к себе, усаживая на колени, — то это еще надо проверить более тщательно!

Слова у посла явно не расходились с делом, и Мэриел содрогнулась в нахлынувшей волне экстаза, когда он снова проник в нее, используя почти все пальцы на одной руке.

Надо отдать должное его мастерству в столь тонком деле: не каждому любовнику-центаврианину удавалось довести ее до такого блаженства. Мэриел не выдержала и издала протяжный стон, невольно вцепившись в его плечи, царапая их. Свободной рукой Г'Кар поймал ее ладонь и потянул к себе на живот.

— Еще! — прошептала она, чувствуя, что теряет контроль над собой.

— Не все сразу, милочка, — услышала она его насмешливый голос. — Теперь моя очередь для получения удовольствий!

Его сильная ладонь все еще лежала поверх ее пальцев, направляя, поглаживая. Кожа на животе нарна оказалась более нежной и мягкой, нежели на голове и плечах. Мэриел провела по ней ладонью, наслаждаясь ощущениями от прикосновений, разглядывая замысловатый узор из пятен. О, эти пятна! Она поймала себя на мысли, что они заводят ее не меньше, чем нарнов — их светлая кожа.

Ее пальцы натолкнулись на складку посреди его живота.

Мэриел замерла, осознав, что это сумка, которая должна быть у каждого нарна-мужчины. Если верить многочисленным шуточкам, популярным в ее мире, это место являлось для нарнов почти таким же жизненно важным и уязвимым, как шесть атрибутов мужественности у мужчин-центавриан.

Она подняла глаза на Г'Кара, дабы убедиться, что он и впрямь хочет именно этого. Вместо ответа нарн потянул ее руку к складке.

Мэриел осторожно сунула ладонь внутрь, не сводя взгляда с лица посла. Он тихо застонал, качнувшись, когда ее пальцы принялись массировать нежную влажную кожу внутри его сумки.

— Да, продолжай! — хрипло произнес он, когда она нащупала два крохотных твердых соска.

Мэриел потеребила их, а потом чуть стиснула, прижав острыми ногтями.

По телу нарна пробежала быстрая дрожь, и он притянул ее к себе с неожиданной силой. Вторая рука снова погладила влажную кожу вокруг ее отверстий на спине, заставляя их раскрыться шире...

Мэриел замерла, почувствовав, что ее бедер коснулось нечто иное, твердое и более крупное, нежели его пальцы. Наклонив голову, она устремила взгляд вниз, на его пах. Общаясь с земными мужчинами, Мэриел уже успела понять, что некоторые расы во Вселенной природа и боги одарили менее щедро, чем центавриан. Как и земляне, нарны обладали только одним органом, который значительно уступал в длине щупальцам центаврианских мужчин. Это, наверное, было бы забавно, если бы он не превосходил их в объеме.

— Г'Кар, дорогой, — сказала она очень ласково, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно. — Я не совсем уверена, что твой могучий клинок подойдет к моим весьма узким… ножнам…

Он засмеялся, поглаживая ее плечи и спину.

— Ох, конечно, нет, Мэриел, милочка. Это и в самом деле было бы грубым насилием. Но времена Оккупации, к нашему обоюдному счастью, давно прошли…

Мэриел содрогнулась, осознав, как зловеще звучат его слова. Посмотрев в алые глаза нарна, она замерла на мгновение.

— Я уже говорил, что вы, центаврианки, не самые удобные партнерши для нас. Но, тем не менее, выход есть из любого неудобного положения, — с ухмылкой добавил Г'Кар и, взяв ее вторую руку, потянул вниз, к своему паху…

* * *

Посол Г'Кар сидел в своей каюте, с улыбкой потягивая тари из небольшого бокала. Последняя шутка, брошенная Мэриел на пороге, продолжала его забавлять.

«Если бы я был замужем за Лондо». Надо же такое ляпнуть!

Г'Кар хихикнул, качая головой. Да уж, Мэриел и впрямь умела быть неотразимой.

Вечер определенно удался, и посол сожалел только об одном: что Лондо Моллари не сможет узнать, на какие фокусы в постели способна его любвеобильная женушка. Если верить ее словам, с мужем она не делала и половины того, что показала этой ночью любовнику-нарну. Г'Кар подозревал, это была одна из многочисленных уловок центаврианских женщин. Но все равно эти слова поднимали настроение.

Еще больше посол порадовался избавлению от проклятой мигрени. Воистину, верное средство еще ни разу его не подводило.

Он некоторое время мурлыкал под нос какую-то легкомысленную песенку, намереваясь отправиться спать, но вдруг замер, вспомнив еще кое о чем.

Г'Кар посмотрел на часы. Уже было около трех часов утра по местному времени.

«Прекрасное время для мести!» — решил посол и набрал номер своего атташе. Будет знать, как развлекаться, пока он страдает!

Воспоминания о пережитых «муках» до сих пор вызывали у Г'Кара приятное напряжение в паху, но про подобные мелочи другим знать необязательно.

На экране Babcom появилось хмурое пятнистое лицо, но принадлежало оно вовсе не его помощнице.

Г'Кар оторопело уставился на незнакомого ему нарна, который сурово щурил сонные глаза.

— Любезнейший, не кажется ли вам, что названивать в столь позднее время — это форменное скотство? — холодно осведомился незнакомец.

— Любезнейший, — ответил Г'Кар, чувствуя, как на смену расслабленности и блаженству мгновенно пришло тихое бешенство. — Форменное скотство — это принимать звонки, которые адресованы не вам!

— Ох, посол, прошу прощения за недоразумение! — на экране появилась На'Тот, немного заспанная и явно смущенная тем оборотом, который принял разговор между Г'Каром и надменным типом, торчащим в ее каюте. — Мой кузен сейчас немедленно извинится за свои невежливые слова. Ведь так? — и она свирепо посмотрела на своего спутника.

— Твой… кузен? — озадаченно повторил Г'Кар, уставившись на насупленного мужчину рядом с его атташе. — Вот этот грубиян?!

— Да, посол, — кивнула На'Тот, толкнув локтем своего спутника, который уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить на резкие слова Г'Кара. — Мой кузен На'Ир. Он приехал на «Вавилон 5» на несколько дней, чтобы навестить меня. Отпросился со службы, пока его крейсер проходит плановый ремонт.

Высокий нарн, повинуясь ее тычку, церемонно поклонился, мрачно глядя на Г'Кара. А потом очень ровным голосом представился по полной форме и действительно принес извинения.

— У вас ко мне какое-то неотложное дело, посол? — очень вежливо осведомилась На'Тот, поправляя ночную рубашку. И украдкой прикрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь подавить зевок.

— Что? — рассеянно переспросил Г'Кар, все еще расстроенный из-за того, что врезать по шее этому высокомерному наглецу не получится. Лучше хорошего секса, как говорят на Нарне, может быть только хорошая драка. — Ах, дело…

Он сурово уставился на атташе и рявкнул:

— Полагаю, про отчет ты и не вспоминала?!

Помощница даже не вздрогнула, и голос ее остался раздражающе спокойным:

— Отчет уже готов, посол. Я хотела отослать его утром, как вы и приказывали. Но раз возникла такая спешка, отправлю прямо сейчас.

Г'Кар разинул рот, чувствуя, что если попытается сказать еще что-нибудь, то просто взорвется.

— Но… но как?! — заикаясь, выдавил он, уставившись в глаза своей помощницы. — К-когда ты успела?!

На'Тот одарила его еще одним сочувственно-презрительным взглядом и терпеливо ответила:

— Я предположила, что вам может понадобиться отчет, посол, поэтому подготовила все заранее. Так что, когда он и впрямь стал нужен, мне не составило труда его сделать. Надеюсь, больше вам ничего не понадобится? По крайней мере, до утра? — в ее голосе он уловил насмешливые нотки.

Г'Кар мотнул головой.

— Нет, больше ничего…

— Вот и отлично, посол! — На'Тот улыбнулась, намереваясь выключить аппарат связи. — Да, кстати, раз уж вы позвонили… Поступили еще новости о после Моллари.

Г'Кар вздрогнул и насторожился.

— Да? И какие же?

— Он все-таки оформил развод с двумя из трех своих жен, — сообщила На'Тот.

— И кто же счастливая избранница? — лениво поинтересовался Г'Кар. — Мэриел?

— Нет, посол, — На'Тот улыбнулась, оскалив белые зубы, — Моллари решил оставить Тимов.

И, пожелав ему спокойной ночи, атташе отключила связь.

Г'Кар постоял некоторое время, осмысливая слова На'Тот. А потом, мотнув головой, налил себе еще рюмку тари.

— Что ж… возможно, Моллари не такой уж простофиля по части женщин, как мне казалось, — сказал он негромко, отсалютовав своему отражению в зеркале.


End file.
